Austria's Letters to the World
by Akai-Oni
Summary: Jumping on the band wagon. :D Rated T just in case. I hope Austria isn't taken for this yet!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Austria or Hetalia

Guten Abend, This is Austria or Roderich, if you prefer. I have decided to start this letter-writing ...activity that many other countries have been doing recently. (Although I doubt it will compare to playing my piano) Feel free to send me a letter if you wish.

Sincerely,

Roderich Edelstein

**Author's notes:**

**Send Austria a letter please. Anyone can do it. As for my preferred pairing, it would be Prussia x Austria. **

**Translations- **

**Guten Abend = Good Evening (?)**


	2. Letter One: Prussia

First Letter - Prussia

Hey Specs!

The Awesome Me has decided to take your first letter's virginity and your vital regions as well. SILESIA IS MINE BITCHES AND MINE ALONE!

Kesesesese!

Prussia

Dear Prussia,

I thought some thing like this would happen. *sighs* Just because I wear glasses doesn't mean you can call me by that nickname!

…...

MY VITAL REGIONS AREN'T YOURS! STOP SAYING THAT! *blushes furiously*

Anyways, Prussia, I'd like to request that you stop stalking me. It's getting quite...annoying. Also, what is with that absurd laugh? I've heard America does it as well now.

Sincerely,

Austria

P.S.

Germany has asked me to tell you to stop sneaking into the world meetings.

**Author's Notes : Yay! Prussia Thanks for the letter. :D**


	3. Letter Two: Germany

Dear Roderich,

I have noticed that you still have not paid me back for those dishes you broke while you were living in my house. Should I just assume I will never get it at this point?

Also, Italy has been talking recently about you having him wear dresses when he was young and that seemed familiar to me. Did you ever mention it? If not I can't think where I heard it before... oh and could you send Hungary to hit mein Bruder with her frying pan? I would do it myself but whenever I go near him he tries to grope my vital regions and quite frankly this is disturbing me. I know Hungary is probably the best to send to deal with him but I do not know her well enough to ask myself.

Hurry with that please.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

Dear Ludwig,

I told you never to speak of those dishes! It was your fault anyway!

As for Italy, perhaps Hungary told you? I don't think mentioned it to you. She was the one who made him wear dresses in the first place. That is why I thought Italy was a girl for so many years. Also, yes, I will send Hungary after Prussia _straight away – _No, I'll handle personally. Mein Gott, he needs to learn how to keep his hands away from other people's vital regions! (including my own)

Sincerely,

Roderich

**Author's notes:**

**Thanks for writing in! Germany is one of my favorites. I was born there!**


	4. Letter Three: Mia

Dear Austria,

Your so cool! I love classical music as well, especially Chopin and Beethoven. But I do have a question.

What's your opinion on Marie Antoinette? She was Austrian and then got beheaded by the French..must've been awkward with France..

Sincerely,

Mia

P.S. Osterrich reminds me of an Ostrich. Hehe.

(to author: DUDE I WAS AWAITING FOR AN AUSTRIA TO COME ALONG! THANK YOU!)

Dear Mia,

You think that I am cool? *blushes* Thank you very much.

You have good taste. Classical music is superior to all types of music. Especially that _dreadful _screeching Gilbert calls rock music. Chopin and Beethoven are my favorites as well. Although I did recently find out that Chopin was Polish. I'm sure you can imagine my shock.

Marie Antoinette? She was alright I suppose, and yes it was quite awkward...What isn't awkward with that moron? Oh dear, now he's gone and sent me a letter.

Sincerely,

Austria

P.S. I've never heard that before! *sarcasm* Actually, America mentioned that to me once.

**Author's Notes: Austria has a fan! :D Thank you for writing to Austria. France is next!**


	5. Letter Four: France

Dear Mon Fleur,

I would like to know why you have not joined the French yet. It is almost as if you have something against my culture and civility. Do you not see the truly romantic and refined scenery?

Let us not forget your belle princess Marie Antoinette. She seemed to enjoy my home when she was alive.

Waiting patiently with some wine,

Francis Bonnefoy

France,

My apologies but I prefer being independent. I have no intention with becoming one with you, _ever_. Culture? Civility? You must be joking. You probably don't even know the meaning of civility, seeing as you sexually harass anything that breathes. If you come near my house to spy on me I will have Hungary waiting with a rather large frying pan.

I hope you enjoy drinking wine _alone_,

Austria

**Author's notes: Aww snap! Austria just told France! Thanks for writing in. Next is Germany again. :D**


	6. Letter Five: Germany II

Dear Roderich,

I will take that as a no. Well it's not as if I really expected compensation or anything so...

Hungary you say? Strange as we don't talk much but I suppose it IS possible she mentioned it, she does like talking about such things. Also I appreciate how quickly Hungary got here, it seems I barely mailed the letter when she was at my door with a demonic look in her eyes. The last I saw of her she was chasing mein bruder down the street with his pants halfway down his legs (I believe she caught him in the bathroom).

Oh, and Italy is over my shoulder reading this, and wants me to say 'hello' from him, and to invite you and Hungary over for dinner tomorrow night. He says he is serving pasta.

Sincerely,

Ludwig

Dear Ludwig,

I will have to thank Hungary for you. She did leave the house as soon as she saw the letter. Although I did insist I could handle it myself. He must have been humiliated, serves him right. However I hope she didn't get too carried away. Hungary is seriously frightening when she is angry.

I say hello to Feliciano as well. Hungary and I would be delighted to come over for dinner.

Sincerely,

Roderich

**Author's Note: Sorry that took so long! I've been slacking hardcore. I'll be sure to post some more responses soon. Oh, and can people review my letters please? I hope I'm doing alright. :3**


	7. Letter Six: New Zealand

Dear Austria;

Wow, this feels like the first time I've spoken to you in, like, ever. As in, we've never actually had a proper conversation. Ever.

So anyway, how are you? What have you been up to lately?

Ah, how's your piano playing? I hear you're quite talented.

Get back to me;

New Zealand (that little country next to Australia in the South Pacific)

* * *

Dear New Zealand,

Hello there, I don't suppose we have spoken before.

I'm doing fine. How have you been? I heard there was a rather large earthquake there. I hope you are alright. As for what I've been up to, just writing music, and baking. Yes, I have quite skilled at playing the piano. I've been playing for many years now.

Sincerely,

Austria

PS. I'm a aware of where New Zealand is, thank you.

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: Sorry for skipping over a letter, but I had a little case of writers block. I will get to the letter I skipped over as soon as possible. (meaning sometime today) **

**Also, Since Prussia hasn't responded to Austria's letter I suppose someone can take over for the person writing as him. **


End file.
